1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of detachable eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a pair of conventional eyeglasses is composed of a frame, two lenses mounted on the frame, and two nose pads. The two nose pads are respectively mounted on a middle portion of the frame or integrally formed on the lenses, and therefore the pair of eyeglasses can be placed on a user's nose. However, the frame is simply mounted with the lenses such that the lenses are easily separated from the frame. Furthermore, the conventional eyeglasses can not be separated into the frame and lenses. Therefore, the invention provides a pair of detachable eyeglasses to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.